


High Hopes Wake Me Up When September Ends

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [49]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Brio is a Stalker I Guess, Brio is the fandom in a way, Crying, Green Day - Freeform, M/M, Malark is a Good Boyfriend, Paddy Cries, Paddy is a Sad Boy, Some domestic fluff, Songs, The Cab - Freeform, They Also Kiss in this One So There's That, This Poor Boy I Hurt Him So Much, This isn't a songfic though, Various Song Lyrics, fall out boy - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Paddy and Malark existing in their apartment as Paddy’s songs play. Malark ends up being a mix of cheesy and the best boyfriend.
Relationships: Malark Dundragon/Paddock "Paddy" Whitlaw, Paddock "Paddy" Whitlaw & Seamus Whitlaw
Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692196
Kudos: 8





	High Hopes Wake Me Up When September Ends

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I’m working on the sequel to “High Hopes Low Consciousness”, I just want to do some stuff first. Anyways, this was originally titled “High Hopes Accidental Bear Attacks” but I’ll leave that for another day since I already wrote out two different whump fics for today and then I have one tomorrow that’s pretty cute. Today is a whump day, I guess.   
> Have fun with this, it’s the same AU as the one where the DnD characters are playing their real-life counterparts in a DnD style game and they’re trying to make cookies and Brio appears in their window. Go read that one first.  
> The songs in this fic are the ones I listened to on YouTube while writing this.

Malark knew that something was wrong with his boyfriend when “Boulevard of Broken Dreams” by Green Day started playing in the kitchen.

Not that Paddy didn’t _normally_ listen to Green Day, Fall Out Boy, and My Chemical Romance on the average day—he did. But when that particular combo came around—“Welcome to the Black Parade, then “You’re Gonna Go Far Kid” by The Offspring, and then Green Day—appeared on the kitchen speaker, something was up. So, Malark quietly slipped into the kitchen as “Wake Me Up When September Ends” began playing, and he realised that Paddy was leaning over the sink. A few minutes before, he’d been washing dishes just as a habit, but now he was leaning against the sink with his hands braced on the counter, head ducked down. As Malark walked up, he realised that Paddy’s shoulders were shaking a little bit.

“Paddy?” Standing by his boyfriend’s side, Malark let his hand rest on the wood elf’s shoulder. Looking up, Paddy glanced at him and then laughed, wiping at his eyes and nose with the back of his hand., sniffing “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Paddy turned back to the dishes, mumbling something for a few seconds. When he realised that Malark probably didn’t hear him, he choked the words out. “This was his favourite song.”

Glancing at the kitchen speaker, Malark waited for a second. _“Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are. As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost, wake me up when September ends.”_

Looking back at Paddy, Malark noticed that his boyfriend’s eyes were reddened at the edges. “Hey, come here.” Pulling him close, Malark felt Paddy hide his face in Malark’s neck and shoulder, shoulder shaking with sobs. Rocking back a little bit on his heels, Malark shifted just a little and held him close, looking at the little speaker where it sat on the counter. “It’s okay, you can cry. It’s fine.” Paddy grabbed the front of his shirt, crying a little more, and Malark gently kept shifting from one foot to the other. Sunlight sparkled off of the water and bubbles in the sink.

_“Summer has come and past, the innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends.”_ The kitchen said, and Malark closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the top of Paddy’s head. Silence had settled over the kitchen, other than the quiet shaking of Paddy’s breathing and the music. Neither of them wanted to talk, and that was fine. They didn’t have to talk.

“It’s okay, Paddy.” He whispered again, not really knowing if Paddy heard him.

_“Like my father’s come to pass, twenty years has gone so fast,”_ Paddy let out an odd sound, and Malark rubbed a few circles in between his shoulders. Green Day slowly faded out, and both of them remained like that for a few moments. Fall Out Boy started playing, and Paddy laughed softly.

“I forgot that this song was on there.” He murmured, lifting up his head and looking at the speaker. The makeup on his face was smudged a little, both from crying and his face being buried in Malark’s clothes. Glancing back, he grimaced, “Oh, no, I got makeup all over your clothes.” He mumbled, touching Malark’s shirt.

Shrugging, Malark pulled him closer. “I have hoodies.” Paddy laughed again, and Malark ran his thumb along his boyfriend’s cheek. Humming along to the song, he mumbled, “Anything you say can and will be held against you, so only say my name, it will be held against you.”

Paddy stared at him, a smile breaking his face a little bit, and he let Malark pull him close. In the sunlight streaming through their apartment window, Malark mused that his boyfriend’s eyes were sparkling. Tilting his head, Paddy asked, “What?”

“You are one of the best people I have ever met. You know that, right?” A small flush crossed Paddy’s face and he glanced away. “Paddy.”

“I know.” Pulling away, Paddy went to his phone and skipped through songs, He turned to Malark and smugly added, “Now you can’t use Fall Out Boy for pick-up lines.”

Rolling his eyes, Malark went about putting some of the dishes away. “You’re an emo nerd, Paddy.” He teased, and Paddy scoffed.

“Says the guy who wears a hoodie on sunny days.”

“You got the aesthetic emo, I got the moody emo, what can I say?” They both looked at each other and Malark smiled at his boyfriend as Paddy kept wiping his face and trying to clean up his makeup. As a song that Paddy seemed to want started playing, he went over and grabbed Malark’s hands, pulling him close. “Come on, let’s dance.”

“Why?”

“It’s “Dance, Dance”. Why wouldn’t we?” Paddy pulled him close, and Malark tried his best to do a little awkward dance. Laughing, Paddy pulled him close, hands on Malark’s hips. “Okay, maybe we shouldn’t. You have two left feet.”

“I do not—” Paddy shot him a look, and Malark stared at him.

“Oh my gosh, just kiss already!” The voice came outside their apartment, and both of them turned to see Brio on the windowsill again. The little goblin had crossed her arms and was watching them. “You’re just as hopeless as you used to be.”

“Brio…” Paddy smiled dangerously, and Malark let go of him. Walking over to the window, the wood elf kept that smile on his face until he arrived at the window. Leaning out so that he was above Brio, he leaned over him. “Get off our window before I shove you off.”

She scoffed, clearly not believing him, and Malark leaned over to get a look at her. After a second, she groaned like Paddy and Malark had asked her to do an impossible task. Then she vanished from Malark’s sight, and Paddy slammed the window shut. Turning back, he took a breath and rubbed at the corner of his eye again. “Everything okay?” Malark asked, walking over and touching Paddy’s face. Paddy’s eyes darted down to Malark’s mouth, and Malark touched his face.

“You better not be about to kiss me because of Brio.” Paddy mumbled, and Malark leaned in just a little more and held his gaze.

“I’m not.” Smiling, Paddy leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him. Breaking it off, he added, “I love you.” Paddy laughed and buried his face the crook of Malark’s neck.

“I love you, too.” A soft laugh left Paddy, and he added, “We should watch a movie at dinner later. Go on a date. Well…a home date, I guess.”

Smiling, Malark glanced out the window and saw Brio shooting them a thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I have to ask myself why Paddy (and also Rook) are my preferred targets for whump, and then I realise it’s because they’re just two of my favourite characters (I do have one HHLR character that I don’t love, and even then I still like them, and that would be Brio.)  
> Would you believe me if I told you this was supposed to be domestic fluff? I was listening to “Wake Me Up When September Ends” when I was like “Huh, High Hopes Episode 1 came out September 13” and then the writer side of me went “what if Paddy was crying in their kitchen?” because I’m like that. Trust me, I hate me, too.   
> Also, someone come bug me on tumblr about making a HHLR animatic of this fic to “Wake Me Up When September Ends”. It wouldn’t be a very good animatic by any means, probably a little boring and repetitive, but eh. My username is goldstonewolf. Like, seriously, bug me about it, let me know I need to do it. I’m itching to get some animatic practice in for some other projects in the future and this is one of the best ways for me to get off my ass and do it.   
> Anyways, I gotta go. Love y’all, see you in the next fic (or just sometime later).


End file.
